


The Car

by sweetmyungsoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Judge, pure randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmyungsoo/pseuds/sweetmyungsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the Lamborghini after the team rescued Coulson. Let's face it, we all want to know what happened to the car. Post The Magical Place. No pairings. Oneshot. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Car

**Author's Note:**

> Old piece of work, I'm in the process of uploading stuff from my FF.net account to here bc my friends say it's better. Excuse all the awful writing, it will get better. Thanks! Enjoy!

Skye really wanted to keep the car.

“Please?” she begged Coulson, no soon after he’d gotten a 10-minute nap.

The right side of his face was still bloody, one eye still twitched, and he looked right about ready to pant for air. But his lips still found the energy to quirk up into a smile. “It’s not even your car, Skye.”

“But Lloyd gave it to me,” she defended.

“After a serious threat, I’m sure.” Coulson didn’t need to be at Skye’s side to know what she’d done and how she’d done it. He knew her methods very well.

“But it’s a Lamborghini,” she pleaded.

Even in his traumatic state, Coulson found the strength to look stern. “I recognize that, but I also recognize several other problems. Where would we house it? On this plane?” he said jokingly.

Skye blinked, all doe-eyed and innocent.

Coulson’s eyes widened, his expression turning serious. “Oh, no. And besides,” he added, “we don’t even have space.”

“Maybe we could kick Lola off the plane,” blurted Skye.

Coulson’s face turned deadly serious. “No. And that’s final.” And he left to go finish his nap.

A few minutes later, a beseeching Skye showed up on the door of the cockpit. “May?” she asked, with a puppy-eyed irresistible face. 

May’s face was ever the same as she shut the door in Skye’s face.

“Well, it was worth a shot,” she muttered to herself, with more emotion than she’d expected.

_My poor baby. My poor Lamborghini._

 

 


End file.
